At present, freight cart products in the market have a single structure, and when the existing freight carts are used for discharging, an operator needs to spend a lot of physical work to tilt buckets of the carts to dump the freights to complete a discharging operation. This discharging method has the following disadvantages: 1. since this discharging method is carried out in an upwardly lifting manner, and applying an upward force is a relatively laborious movement, physical effort consumption of the operator is very large in the discharging process; 2. in the discharging process, the operator can not guarantee that the force imposed on the cart is completely symmetrical, and falling over of the cart is liable to occur, so the discharging in this way also has a certain security risk; 3. when this discharging method is used for discharging, a forward force is also produced in a case where the upward force is applied, which will cause the discharging process to be is quite unstable and not safe because of shaking of the cart, as a result, a position of the cart has to be restricted to ensure that the cart will not move forwardly any longer in the discharging operation, resulting that the operator is desired to waste more physical effort in the discharging process.